


Schokoherzen und Teddybären

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-16
Updated: 2007-02-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack hasst Valentinstage und alles, was damit zusammenhängt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schokoherzen und Teddybären

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chocolate Hearts and Teddy Bears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819118) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Besten Dank an meine Betaleserin Athor!

Valentinstag – Jack ging das ganze Rote-Rosen-Getue völlig auf den Geist. Und der Mountain war nicht etwa davon verschont geblieben – oh, nein! Er hatte tatsächlich schon Colonel Myers beraten sollen, ob der seiner Herzdame lieber Vollmilch- oder Zartbitterschokoladen-Herzen kaufen sollte! Nun, er hatte so geantwortet, dass der Colonel ihn freiwillig in solchen Belangen sicher nicht mehr um Rat fragen würde. 

Für Jack war dieser Tag ein Tag für die Blumenhändler und die Kartenindustrie, sollte er noch eine weitere Daseinsberechtigung haben, war sie ihm jedenfalls bisher entgangen. Er hatte mal einen Zeitungsartikel über die Umsätze der beiden Brachen für diesen Tag gelesen und war vor Neid blass geworden. Sehr cleveres Marketing. Und das war es, was ihn vor allem daran störte. Die Kommerzialisierung. Dass andere Leute versuchten, mit Gefühlen Geld zu machen. 

Nope, dieser Tag war für ihn gestorben. Er machte keine Geschenke und er erwartete auch keine. Es gab in seinem Leben, seit der Trennung von Sara, niemanden mehr, den er zu einem Dinner bei Kerzenlicht eingeladen hätte. Nicht, dass er das früher getan hatte, Sara hatte immer den Tisch bestellt, wohl wissend, dass er es sowieso vergessen hätte. Die obligatorische Schokolade und die roten Rosen hatte er dann noch schnell auf dem Heimweg an der Tankstelle besorgt, sich riesig darüber ärgernd, dass es doppelt so teuer war wie sonst. 

Gott sei Dank war er von diesen Verpflichtungen jetzt befreit. Wäre er ein besserer Mann, würde er das Valentinstags-Getue wohl mit Humor nehmen, so ließ er seine Umwelt mit sarkastischen Bemerkungen nicht darüber im Unklaren, was er davon hielt. 

Und jetzt hatte der Valentinstag es ihm heimgezahlt. Jedenfalls kam es Jack so vor. Sie hatten für heute Vormittag eine Mission geplant gehabt, um genau zu sein, hätten sie der Rosen- und Schokoladeninvasion vor exakt 42 Minuten entkommen sollen, da hatte der Tag heimtückisch zugeschlagen und Daniel getroffen. 

Eine der Mitarbeiterinnen der archäologischen Abteilung hatte von irgendeinem unbekannten Verehrer einen Strauß Rosen bekommen und sie sofort ins Wasser stellen wollen. Dr. Jackson, wie immer mit dem Kopf nicht ganz bei der Sache, sondern in ein paar Aufzeichnungen vertieft, war in der Pfütze, die sie dabei produziert hatte, ausgerutscht und ganz unglücklich auf den Boden geschlagen. 

Mission abgesagt, Daniel in der Krankenstation und für mindestens drei Tage krank geschrieben. Dr. Fraiser hatte ihn gerade angerufen und ihm von Daniels Verletzungen, ein gezerrtes Sprunggelenk und ein geprelltes Handgelenk, erzählt. Jetzt suchte sie einen Fahrer, der den Archäologen nach Hause brachte und sich ein wenig um ihn kümmerte. Jack machte sich umgehend erbötig, dann fiel ihm ein, dass er keinen Wagen da hatte, da der zur Reparatur war. 

Janet schien mit Daniel zu konferieren, denn nach einem kurzen Moment gedämpften Wisperns sprach sie wieder in den Telefonhörer: „Kein Problem, Colonel. Daniel sagt mir gerade, dass sein Auto auf dem Parkplatz steht. Wenn Sie sich also zutrauen Daniels Rostlaube zu fahren – seine Worte, nicht meine“, fügte sie lachend hinzu, „dann sollen sie aus seinem Büro den Wagenschlüssel holen.“ 

„Gibt’s auch noch eine genauere Ortsangabe als nur `Büro´? Ich meine, bei Daniels Ordnung wären ein paar Koordinaten nicht schlecht“, fragte Jack an, dem es davor graute, in Daniels Regalen etwas finden zu müssen. 

„Schreibtisch, linke Seite, oberste Schublade und wenn er da nicht ist, könnte er noch auf dem Buch über die `Entwicklung der Stadtstaaten im östlichen Mittelmeer´ sein.“ Janet lachte nicht, aber Jack hörte deutlich ihr Amüsement in der Stimme heraus. 

„Ach ja? Und wenn ich die Griechen durch bin, kann ich mal nach den Römern schauen, dann nach den Mayas und so weiter…“, grummelte Jack. Er seufzte einmal tief, dann meinte er: „Okay. Ich werde mein Glück versuchen. Sollte ich bis Mittag nicht eingetroffen sein, schicken Sie einen Suchtrupp los.“ 

Jack hörte, wie Daniel im Hintergrund lautstark schimpfte, konnte die Worte aber nicht ausmachen und legte auf. Mit noch einem Seufzer machte er sich auf den Weg in Daniels Büro. 

Yep, sah genauso aus, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Ein einziger Wirrwarr. Okay, dann wollte er mal. Erstaunlicherweise stach ihm das Stadtstaaten-Buch sofort in den Blick, konnte natürlich auch an der antiken Dame liegen, die einen sehr nackten Busen in sein Blickfeld rückte. Vielleicht sollte er das Buch auch mal lesen? Die hatten ja eine interessante Mode gehabt! Jack blätterte ein paar Seiten durch und die nackten und halbnackten Kreter konnten für einen Moment seine Aufmerksamkeit fesseln. Dann fiel ihm wieder der Schlüssel ein. Nun, die Kreter hatten ihn schon mal nicht. 

Jack schaute sich kurz orientierungslos um, dann ließ er sich in Daniels Schreibtischstuhl fallen und zog die oberste Schublade auf. Tesafilm, Kugelschreiber, Streichhölzer, Büroklammern, eine Schere und eine Heftzange – die üblichen Verdächtigen, die man in einer Büroschublade erwartete – aber kein Autoschlüssel. Na super. 

Schublade zwei. Zwei halbleere Wasserflaschen rollten ihm entgegen, stießen sich an der Kekspackung und überrollten dann die Kaugummis. Zwei Äpfel, einer angeschrumpelt, einer noch ganz manierlich und etwas in Klarsichtfolie, das Jack mal lieber in den Papierkorb entsorgte. Aber in der Fressschublade war der Schlüssel auch nicht.

Nächste Schublade. Briefpapier, Briefumschläge, weitere Kugelschreiber, Briefmarken, Grußkarten – alles, was man brauchte, wenn man mit Emails nicht mehr weiterkam. Jack konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann dass das letzte Mal bei ihm der Fall gewesen war. Und irgendwie stellte er sich Daniel auch nicht so als den riesigen Briefschreiber vor. Jack zog an einer Karte und sah eine Stadtansicht von Colorado Springs. Er grinste. Wem hatte er die denn mal schicken wollen? 

Jack schaute sich die nächste Karte an und für eine Sekunde erstarrten seine Hände. Es war eine Trauerkarte. Graue Blumen, schwarzer Rand. Shit. Jack fühlte einen nur zu vertrauten Kloß in seinem Hals. Natürlich, auch in Daniels Abteilung gab es immer mal wieder jemanden, der eine Mission nicht überlebte. Und offensichtlich beließ es der Archäologe nicht bei den vorgefertigten Schreiben, die das SGC verschickte. 

Ernüchtert wollte Jack schon die Schublade schließen, als sein Blick auf eine Karte mit hunderten von roten Herzen fiel. Jack brauchte dringend noch einen Ausgleich zu der schwarz umrandeten Karte und deshalb zog er sie auch noch vor. 

Ach nein, Daniel war auch dem Valentinstags-Rummel erlegen? Mit einem schiefen Grinsen las Jack: „Hey, es ist Valentinstag!“ Erst dann fiel ihm auf, dass die beiden, die da in einem Meer von roten Herzen, das für einen Moment – dank seiner Scheußlichkeit – seine Aufmerksamkeit voll gefangen hatte, zwei Männer waren, die sich verliebt anschauten. 

Uppps. Wer schickte Daniel denn solche Karten? Ohne recht nachzudenken, hatte Jack sie auch schon aufgeklappt und las jetzt den Rest des Spruchs: „…und ein Mann muss tun, was ein Mann eben tun muss!” Nun küssten sich die beiden Typen von der Vorderseite auch noch. 

Für ein paar Sekunden starrte Jack das Photo an. Ein hübsches Bild. Schwarz-weiß. Ein deutlicher Kontrast zu den roten Herzen. Und voller Vertrautheit. Überhaupt nicht aufreizend, oder witzig, wie man es bei dem Spruch fast erwartet hätte, sondern voller… Liebe.  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf. Was hatte er denn für Gedanken? Vom Photographischen her war das Photo prima, richtige Brennweite, richtige Schärfentiefe, gut ausgeleuchtet, scharfe Kontraste. Basta. Er drehte und wendete die Karte in seiner Hand, fand aber keinen Absender, nichts, was darauf hindeutete, wer Daniel die Karte geschickt haben könnte. 

Es sei denn… Daniel hätte die Karte verschicken wollen! 

Jack ließ sich nach hinten gegen die Lehne des Schreibtischstuhls sinken. Wem würde Daniel solche Karten schicken? Erleichtert rief er: „Janet!“ Das musste es sein! Die Ärztin hatte zu wiederholten Anlässen durchblicken lassen, dass sie was für gut aussehende Männer übrig hatte – und gut aussehen, das taten die Kerle wirklich. Ja, bestimmt war die Karte als witziges Geschenk für Janet gedacht gewesen. Ob er sie ihm mitnehmen sollte, so dass Daniel sie Janet noch geben konnte, bevor sie heimfuhren? Ja, das würde er machen. Dann gab es doch auch bestimmt noch einen genauso „herzigen“ Umschlag dazu. Jack kramte erneut in der Schublade. 

Den Umschlag fand er zwar nicht, aber hey, das war doch Daniels Handschrift! Und mit den vielen Durchstreichungen, sah das ganz wie ein Entwurf für einen Valentins-Gruß aus. Jack beschloss, das Papier auch mitzunehmen, dann musste sich Daniel nicht erneut durch passende Schmuse-Worte quälen. Er erhob sich und wühlte durch ein paar Papiere, die auf der Schreibtischplatte lagen. Rot und Herzen. Yep, das war wohl der Umschlag, den er suchte. Er packte ihn zu der Karte und dem Zettel. Fehlte nur noch der Autoschl… 

Unbewusst hatten Jacks Augen die geschriebenen Zeilen auf dem Schmierzettel überflogen und es dauerte einen Moment, bis das Ergebnis auch in seinem Gehirn angekommen war. Mit einem lauten Plumps ließ er sich wieder zurück auf den Schreibtischstuhl fallen. 

„Ach, du Scheiße!“ Jack starrte auf den Zettel und las ihn noch einmal.

  
_… und weil das so ist,_ durchgestrichenes Wort, _müssen wir beiden miteinander reden._  
Du musst wissen, dass ich dich, durchgestrichene Wörter, _liebe._  
Ich , durchgestrichenes Wort, _Wenn du mit mir darüber reden willst,_ durchgestrichener Absatz,  
_wäre doch heute eine gute Gelegenheit. Ich weiß, du hast für Valentinstage nicht viel übrig, Jack,_  
aber vielleicht machst du heute mal eine Ausnahme.  
In Liebe, Daniel.  


Oh Mann, jetzt hatte ihn der Valentinstag aber auch volle Kanne erwischt. Daniel hatte die Karte nicht für Janet gekauft sondern für ihn!  
Jack – ein einziges Wort und es änderte den Sinn der Karte um hundertachtzig Grad! Machte aus einer Spielerei für Janet etwas ganz, ganz anderes. Jack stützte die Hände in den Kopf und fixierte die überladene Schreibtischplatte vor sich. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob Daniel je den Mut aufgebracht hätte, das Ding auch abzuschicken, aber jedenfalls hatte er den Gedanken schon so weit verfolgt, dass er eine entsprechende Karte gekauft und sich einen Text überlegt hatte. Wahnsinn.

Jack zweifelte keinen Moment daran, dass jedes einzelne Wort, das er gerade gelesen hatte, die Wahrheit war. Daniel war kein Mann, der mit Gefühlen spielen würde, der so etwas wegschicken würde, nur, um ihn auf dem Sessel unwohl herumrutschen zu sehen. Wenn Daniel das schrieb, dann meinte er es auch. Und das war faszinierend und erschreckend zugleich. 

Jack war ratlos. Und überwältigt. Das konnte er nicht anders sagen. Es gab also tatsächlich jemanden, der ihm ein Geschenk machen wollte, der mit ihm Essen wollte, der Karten für ihn kaufte. Noch dazu war diese Person alles, was man landläufig von einem Valentine-Date verlangte: gut aussehend, schlagfertig, witzig, dickköpfig, leidenschaftlich, ganz offensichtlich in ihn verliebt und … männlich. Okay, der letzte Punkt war wohl nur klassisch, wenn der Empfänger weiblich war. 

Er klappte die Karte noch einmal auf und starrte gebannt auf die beiden Männer, die sich küssten, denn jetzt musste er daran denken, wenn es Daniel und er wären. Ob Daniel das beim Kauf auch gedacht hatte? Ob er deshalb dieses Motiv gewählt hatte? 

Unentschlossen drehte und wendete er die Karte in den Händen. Sollte er Daniel darauf ansprechen? Noch hatte Daniel diesen riesigen Schritt nicht gemacht. Noch waren alles bloße Hirngespinste. Noch war kein Wort gefallen, das sich nicht mehr zurücknehmen ließ. Aber es stand im Raum. 

Gaukelte ihm vor, dass es tatsächlich jemanden gab, der ihn wollte. Mit all seinen Fehlern, all seinen Eigenheiten. Jemanden den er auch, ohne zu zögern, als seinen besten Freund bezeichnet hätte. Jemanden, dem er schon gleich bei der ersten Begegnung Sachen anvertraut hatte, über die er sonst mit niemandem sprach. Jemanden, für den er nicht immer stark sein musste. Jemanden für den er aber auch mal stark sein konnte, weil er ebenso mit Unsicherheiten zu kämpfen hatte wie er. Jemanden der schon in erschreckender Weise all die Ansprüche erfüllte, die zu diesem Tag so beschworen wurden. Und nach denen er sich im tiefsten Innern seinen Herzens sehnte, auch wenn er das niemanden wissen ließ. 

Wie sollte er nun mit diesem Wissen umgehen? Denn sein Herz sprach in dieser Angelegenheit ja nicht das letzte Wort. Da gab es noch so viel zu bedenken. Da stand so viel auf dem Spiel. Wie würde im Endeffekt die Kosten-Nutzen-Rechnung aussehen? Was würden Daniel oder er ohne das Stargate-Programm machen? Oder könnte man es geheim halten? Was war mit dem Team? Wie würden die reagieren? Konnte er überhaupt mit jemandem darüber sprechen? Würde…? 

Das Telefon klingelte und Jack hob ab, erleichtert, dass er seinen auf ihn einstürzenden Gedanken für einen Augenblick entkommen konnte. 

„Ja?“  
„Colonel?“  
„Ja, Dr. Fraiser?“ Was gab es jetzt für Komplikationen?  
„Ehm, nun, Colonel. Daniel ist das ziemlich peinlich, aber er hat den Autoschlüssel gerade in seiner Hosentasche gefunden.“  
Daniel mochte das zwar peinlich sein, Janet fand es aber ganz offensichtlich erheiternd.  
„Er hat ihn die ganze Zeit bei sich gehabt?“ Das war doch wohl nicht wahr! 

„Es ist ihm eben erst wieder eingefallen. Er schlägt gerade vor, dass ich einen medizinischen Grund für seine Vergesslichkeit verantwortlich mache.“ Sie lachte. 

Jack stöhnte theatralisch. „Sagen Sie unserem schusseligen Archäologen, dass ich gleich da bin. Und sagen Sie ihm, er soll sich schon mal überlegen, ob er sicher ist, dass er den Wagen heute überhaupt dabei hat!“  
Janet gab es weiter und meinte dann süffisant: „Er lässt Ihnen ausrichten, Sie können ihn mal.“  
Jack lachte, konnte sich Daniels entrüsten Blick richtig vorstellen. Er hängte ein.  
Noch einmal fiel sein Blick auf das Photo in der Karte. Es löste widersprüchliche Gefühle in ihm aus. Angst und Sehnsucht zugleich. Wie sollte er damit umgehen? 

Nach einem Moment des Zögerns, legte er die Karte und den Umschlag wieder dorthin zurück, wo er sie gefunden hatte und machte sich auf den Weg in die Krankenstation. Er würde auf Daniel warten. Daniel sollte sich sicher sein, dass er diesen ersten Schritt machen wollte. Klar, war da auch Feigheit bei, sich selbst konnte er das ja ruhig eingestehen, aber Daniel schien sich auch schon länger mit diesem Thema zu beschäftigen, da war es nur fair, wenn er jetzt nichts überstürzte. Vielleicht ergab sich in den nächsten Tagen mal eine Gelegenheit ganz vorsichtig vorzufühlen. Ja, so würde er es machen. Die Initiative lag bei Daniel. War auch sicherer.

\------------------------------------------------------

Mit Janets Hilfe verfrachteten sie den Archäologen, dem es nicht so schlecht ging, dass er nicht darauf bestanden hätte, dass man ihm einen ganzen Stapel Bücher hinterher trug, in sein Auto.

Janet schnallte ihn sogar an und reichte ihm eine kleine Plastiktüte mit Medikamenten. „Drei Mal täglich eine, nicht vergessen, mit viel Flüssigkeit einnehmen. Den Fußknöchel kühlen und das Handgelenk möglichst ruhig halten. Und wenn was ist, einfach anrufen. Okay?“

Beide Männer versicherten ihr ihre vollste Kooperation, dann durften sie endlich fahren. 

„Müssen wir unterwegs noch was zu essen kaufen?“, erkundigte sich Jack in der Abfahrt vom Mountain.  
„Ich habe sogar noch Bier da!“, verkündete Daniel triumphierend und drehte sein Gesicht Jack zu, während er sprach. 

Daniel dachte als erstes an Bier? Nun, damit klärte sich ja wohl schon mal die Frage, ob Daniel ihn nur als Kofferkuli brauchte, der ihm die Sachen ins Apartment trug, oder ob er noch Gesellschaft haben wollte. Jack freute sich darüber. Dennoch neckte er: „Ich hatte eher an feste Nahrungsmittel als an Bier gedacht.“ 

Daniel grinste. „Alles da. Ich habe am vergangenen Wochenende einen Großeinkauf gemacht. Käse, Brot, ein paar Tiefkühlsachen, einfach alles, weil ich ja wusste, dass wir ein paar Tage weg sein würden.“ Dann erstarb sein Lächeln, er fuhr mit seiner gesunden Hand über den Staub, der sich auf dem Armaturenbrett angesammelt hatte und seine Finger zogen eine deutlich sichtbare Spur. Er fuhr fort: „Es tut mir Leid, Jack, dass die Mission jetzt wegen mir abgesagt werden musste. Ich…“ 

„Schon gut.“ Jack machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung. „Carter freut sich sicher über ein bisschen Laborzeit. Und aufgeschoben ist ja nicht aufgehoben.“  
„Trotzdem, ich war ungeschickt. Ich habe den Wasserflecken nicht gesehen und schon…“ 

„Eh… Daniel…Moment mal“, Jack unterbrach ihn und klopfte mit einem Finger gegen die Anzeigen, „bei dem Großeinkauf am Wochenende hat das Auto aber nichts mitbekommen, oder?“  
„Warum?“  
„Weil die Nadel da im Reservebereich gleich am anderen Ende rauskommt.“  
„Tanken! Richtig, das wollte ich ja auch noch tun!“ Mit der nicht verletzen Hand schlug sich Daniel gegen die Stirn. „An der nächsten Querstraße rechts ist eine Tankstelle, da tanke ich häufiger, wenn ich heimfahre.“ 

„Alles klar.“ Jack blinkte nach rechts und wechselte die Spur. Dann würde er auch noch den Tankwart spielen. Voller Rundum-Service, den der Archäologe da bekam.  
Sekundärer Krankheitsgewinn, musste Jack ein paar Minuten später grinsend denken, während er auch noch die Frontscheibe des Wagens mit dem Schwamm bearbeitete und dann mit der anderen Seite wieder trocken wischte. Er machte ein paar Mätzchen auf seiner Seite der Scheibe und brachte Daniel damit zum Lachen, ehe der kopfschüttelnd, aber immer noch grinsend, die Augen verdrehte.

Der Tank war inzwischen wieder voll, Jack hängte den Benzinschlauch zurück und ging in den Shop um zu bezahlen. Und da waren sie wieder! Überfielen ihn förmlich. Die roten Satinherzen, die Pralinen, die Schokoherzen, die Teddybären und die Rosensträuße! Valentin pur! Im ganzen Laden verteilt. Grässlich! 

Jack ging rasch zum Verkaufstresen und reichte der Verkäuferin seine Kreditkarte. Gerade als sie sie durch das Gerät ziehen wollte, meinte er leise: „Warten Sie!“ Nachdenklich fiel sein Blick durch die große Fensterscheibe nach draußen, auf den im dem Wagen wartenden Archäologen.

Für einen Moment kreiste Jacks Hand unschlüssig über den Schokoherzen, die auch auf der Theke standen, dann wählte er zwei Sorten, von denen er wusste, dass Daniel sie mochte. Und so schnell, dass er es nicht zurücknehmen konnte, legte er auch noch einen Schlüsselanhänger dazu. Ein kleiner Plüschbär mit Brille. 

Schlüsselanhänger konnte man immer brauchen. Außerdem hatte er sich ja auch noch nicht entschieden, ihn Daniel auch zu geben, und falls doch, müsste er dem Bären wahrscheinlich noch das rote Herz vom Bauch abpulen - - - und außerdem, manchmal muss ein Mann tun, was ein Mann eben tun muss! 

Sehr zufrieden ging Jack zum Wagen zurück.

\----------ENDE---------

©Antares, Februar 2007 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Chocolate Hearts and Teddy Bears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819118) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares)




End file.
